Bedrest
by Lobeira
Summary: He takes care of her when she forgets to look after herself.


**Author Notes:** I tried to avoid using Shepard's name but I still based her loosely around my own Shepard, so I don't think I achieved the level of immersion that I wanted.

Anyway, this is my first story with Thane/FemShep and I hope I kept him in-character.

* * *

The sound of a sneeze broke the quiet stillness of the room, before a rapid string of curses and grumbling followed after it.

She was Commander Shepard. She was the first human spectre. She saved the galaxy. Twice. She even came back from the dead. She was Commander Shepard. And she was sick.

Sneezing into the damp tissue between her hands, Shepard groaned in dismay at her pounding headache. The used tissue was half-heartedly tossed into an almost-filled waste basket before she raised a hand to squeeze the bridge of her nose. Not only did she have the flu, but she had reports to read about the state of the galaxy and plans to make on how to deal with the impending Reaper threat.

She brought the data pad closer to her eyes in an attempt to read it but the pad remained infuriatingly blurry. Even as she squinted her eyes, the indecipherable squiggles remained a mystery to her. With a growl of defeat she threw the pad down on to the table violently and felt a surge of satisfaction at the noise it made when it slid across the table and clattered on the ground.

"Shepard, abuse of the Normandy's equipment is discouraged." EDI's voice rang out loudly through the commander's cabin.

"EDI. I'm in pain here and would greatly appreciate it if you could give me some peace and quiet," Shepard snapped waspishly and she glared ineffectually at where she thought EDI's holographic image was, before she gave up by throwing her head on to the back of her chair. Raising a tired arm, she blocked the dim lighting of her room by covering her eyes with her arm.

Unfortunately, her silent gesture of protest was ruined by her having to lunge for clean tissue on the table just to sneeze into it again. The room seemed to tilt violently in response to her quick movement and she groaned pitifully, dropping her head into her hands. It was absurd that with all the technological advances, humans were still prone to catching the flu.

Shepard's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cabin door sliding open with a hiss. Briefly, her eyebrows drew down into a confused furrow but there was only one person who would enter her room with such familiarity. Raising her head tiredly, she swivelled around in her chair to see Thane approaching her. "What are you doing here?"

"EDI informed me of your distress and so I came to see you," his voice carried a rumbling effect that was unique only to him and she couldn't help but take pleasure in hearing his words, even if she was slightly annoyed at both him and EDI for being so concerned.

"That's sweet of you, but it's just a small flu." Of course, after she said that she just had to sneeze into a nearby tissue again. When she looked back up at the drell, who was now standing in front of her, she had to scowl in reply at the disbelief in his eyes.

"You should get some rest, siha." The ridges above his eyes were drawn down in concern and he touched her shoulder gently.

"I can't. I have to finish reading over this report and then I have to write an email to the Council." Shepard sighed at the thought of having to deal with the Council's obliviousness, but the whole galaxy needed to be united if they wanted to stand a chance against the Reapers.

"The galaxy can wait. You need to take care of yourself first."

She gave a small laugh at that, "I don't think I remember how."

"Then I will take care of you."

It was uttered in such a solemn tone, like a vow, that it made her breath hitch as she stared into Thane's serious eyes.

"I do not wish to see you in any pain, siha."

"This isn't something that can be cured by just applying a medigel," Shepard said with a shake of her head before dislodging the hand on her shoulder.

"No, but being rested will make you feel better." Thane pointed out before starting to unbuckle the straps that held his jacket closed. Shepard tried to valiantly resist the temptation, but her eyes were glued to the hands that deftly removed the straps. However, they paused teasingly on the zipper and Shepard was forced to look up to see Thane with a small, amused smile on his lips. Raising one of the ridges above his eyes, he waited for her to concede to his demands.

Shepard pursed her lips before finally muttering, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

She couldn't deny feeling interested as to what he intended to do. She had to stand to take off the oversized shirt she wore in the privacy of her rooms, but it was worth it to be able to raise a challenging eyebrow at Thane. Crossing her arms in front of her naked chest, she waited for him. He responded by silently pulling the zipper of his suit down.

Shepard never hid her fascination with his body. The way his scales flickered in the light and the intricate stripes that twisted their way around his body was something that she found beautiful, and he never failed to satisfy her curiosity.

Thane shed his clothes unhurriedly before stepping out of the discarded pile of leathers to lead her to the bed. He pulled back the covers in order to slide in before pulling her down to lie against his chest.

"Is this supposed to help me sleep?" The amusement was easily heard in her voice as she shifted against his chest to press herself comfortably into the curve of his body.

"Silence siha." The brief pressure exerted by his hands around her waist emphasized his words and Shepard quieted reluctantly.

But her patience was rewarded with the slightest vibration of the drell's chest. It was almost small enough to miss, but as she waited, the vibrations intensified. Her human ears couldn't pick up the sound of his humming, but she could feel the noise rumbling from his chest and sinking into her skin. Unconsciously, her muscles relaxed at the soothing noise and she pressed closer to him in order to hear it better.

Glancing up toward his face, Shepard's eyes softened at the sight of Thane's peaceful features. His normally serious expression was gone and in its place was an expression of serenity. Closing her eyes, she pressed a gentle kiss against his inflated throat and smiled when she felt a hand press against the back of her head to tuck her head beneath his chin.

It wasn't hard at all to fall asleep to the sounds of Thane's gentle purring and the feeling of his hand combing through her hair.

For Shepard, it was moments like these that reminded her of why failure was not an option.


End file.
